Unspoken Destiny
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: A single spark will ignite the clans, tearing apart all boundaries. Finding friends in enemies and enemies in friends. The spark will ignite the clans and bring with it fear and chaos, love and hope. Changing the clans forever. When a new cat joins the forest, how will he affect the clans? Will he lead them to disaster and death or will he be able to see the good in life?


Okay I really couldn't resist this story idea. Prince of Tennis and Warriors are like my two most favourite things ever.

Okay anyway, this will take place in the old forest before the two legs tore it down and the clan names will be the same. The cats however, will be Prince of Tennis Characters.

Of course a tiny, Itsy, bitsy group of OC's will be needed. I promise there won't be lots. Like one or two for each clan. If you're still not satisfied then I can always change our favourite characters into females? I'm sure nobody wants that though…

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Tezuka/Cedarstar

**Deputy:** Oishi/Mouseheart

**Medicine Cat:** Inui/Owlfall

**Warriors:**

Taka/ Burningfur

Fuji/Foxeye

Eiji/Bouncetail

Kaidoh/Snakestrike

Momo/Blackenedfoot

Arai/Shallowrock

**Apprentices: **

Sakuno/Sakurapaw (Mentor-Bouncetail)

Tomoka/Gingerpaw (Mentor-Snakestrike)

Horio/Buzzpaw (Mentor-Burningfur)

Katsuo/Smallpaw (Mentor- Shallowrock)

Kachiro/Finpaw (Mentor-Blackenedfoot)

Echopaw (OC) (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Ashpaw (OC) (Echopaw's brother) (Mentor- Foxeye)

**Queens:**

Rainfur (OC) (Pregnant with Foxeye's kits)

**Elders:**

Ryuzaki/Rosefall

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Yukimura/Violetstar

**Deputy: **Sanada/Shadowclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Yanagi/Longfur

**Warriors: **

Niou/Ratfur

Yagyuu/Fallingheart

Jackal/Lavafall

Murai/Sugartail

Hawktail (OC) (Ratfur's mate)

Marshwind (OC)

Rainclaw (OC)

**Apprentices: **

Kirihara/Demonpaw (Mentor – Violetstar)

Hollowpaw (OC) (Mentor- Ratfur)

**Queens: **N/A

**Kits: **N/A

**Elders: **N/A

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Atobe/Blizzardstar

**Deputy: **Oshitari/Shiningleaf

**Medicine Cat: **Jirou/Sleepingbreeze

**Warriors: **

Kabaji/Bearclaw

Gakuto/Moonblaze

Hiyoshi/Reedfur

Shishido/Brackentail

Dreamingtail (OC) (Blizzardstar's mate)

Rivercloud (OC)

Streamfoot (OC)

**Apprentices: **

Ohtori/Swiftpaw (Mentor- Brackentail)

**Queens: **N/A

**Kits: **N/A

**Elders: **N/A

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Shirashi/Goldenstar

**Deputy: **Kenjiro/Slashedheart

**Medicine Cat: **Flyingblaze (OC)

**Warriors: **

Winterdream (OC) (Shirashi's mate)

Chitose/Divinedream

Kenya/Speedytail

Koharu/Yarrowleaf

Yuuji/Quailfur

Gin/Mountainfoot

Zaizen/Airtail

Breezefur (OC)

**Apprentices: **

Kintaro/Wildpaw

Miyuki/Peachpaw

**Queens: N/A**

**Kits: N/A**

**Elders: **

Watanabe/Smokefur

**Prologue**

**Midnight**

* * *

**(3 Moons ago)**

The night air was tense. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, blocking the full moon. No prey moved and the night was void of any wind, making It deathly silent.

He rushed through the underbrush, ignoring the sting as branches whipped his face, fur and legs. He didn't stop though. He kept breath was coming in short, hard, pants and his heart felt like it beating at a hundred miles per hour. He didn't feel any of it.

The only thing his brain registered were the screams that had broken the silent night. His mother's and his father's screams. The ones that had echoed for minutes on end as he raced home. Until finally, they had just...stopped. The night had been plunged back into the bone chilling silence that he felt like he was suffocating in.

He didn't know how long he had run before he caught sight of the den he had called home his entire life. He slowed his pace, gasping in air. As he got closer to the den fear gripped his chest, squeezing and refusing to let him go.

He paused at the entrance, afraid of what he might see. Mabey he had just been hallucinating, only thinking he had heard his parents cries of pain. They could have been any cat's...right? As he was pondering this, the clouds blocking the moon moved to reveal the bright, full moon.

He froze, his eyes widened with shock and horror. The moon's light had illuminated the inside of the den and what he saw made his blood go cold.

'No! It wasn't possible. It..It couldn't be!'

But here was the proof right in front of him and all he could do was stand there frozen in utter horror and disbelief. The worst thing was they stared right back at him. Their eyes unmoving.

Dead.

**...**

**'_A single spark will ignite the clans, tearing apart all boundaries. Finding friends in enemies and enemies in friends. The spark will ignite the clans, bringing with it fear and chaos, love and hope. But remember, which direction the wind flows is up to you.' _**

**...**

**(Currently)**

Cedarstar woke with a start and took a quick look around. Judging from the amount of light filtering into his den, he guessed it was almost time to get moving. Sitting up, he began grooming his ruffled pelt. When he deemed himself presentable he quickly stood up and padded out into the clearing.

A small group of warriors and a couple of apprentices stood in the middle of the clearing, most likely waiting for him. Cedarstar walked forward, making his presence known. Nine faces turned to look at him, the full moon shining above.

He nodded in greeting and with a flick of his tail he led his clan through the camp entrance. He didn't need to look back to know they were following him. Once he was a ways from camp he broke into a run; His mind quickly wandering to other things.

For the past moon he had had the same dream, over and over again. For some reason it just wouldn't leave him alone. When he had consulted the medicine cat about it, Owlfall had suggested it might be a message from Starclan; nothing he didn't already know. Yet, he still had no idea what Starclan was trying to tell him…_if_ they were even_ trying _to tell him anything at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tail on his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and turned to look at his ever faithful deputy.

"Cedarstar, are you going to bring up the _incidents_ that have occurd the past moon?" Mouseheart asked, green eyes flashing with concern. Cedarstar didn't say anything, but Mouseheart understood.

Soon the pace began to slow as they reached the four they neared the clearing Cedarstar caught the scents of Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan. That meant Thunderclan was the last to arrive.

He came to a halt along the edge of the clearing, bringing his tail up, signalling for the rest of the clan to stop. He gazed down below at the other four clans. Many had stopped what they were doing and halted their conversations, in order to look up at them.

With another flick of his tail, he darted down the hill until he reached the bottom of the hollow. Padding over to the Great Rock, he bounded up onto it, taking his place beside the other three leaders. Below he could see his clan mingling with other cats from different clans.

All was going well, at least for now anyway.

"Glad to see you finally decided to show, Cedarstar." Came the obnoxious voice of Blizzardstar, the Riverclan leader. Blizzardstar was a large tom cat. He had white and grey fur with piercing, ice blue, eyes. Blizzardstar was arrogant, conceited, narcissistic, and self-absorbed, but he was also known to share rare acts of kindness when everyone least expected it.

"Cedarstar," Violetstar stepped forward, bowing his head in greeting. "It's been a while."

Violetstar was smaller than most cats his age, especially for a Shadowclan leader. He was a lean tom, with soft, tabby grey fur, and striking, violet eyes. Violetstar, despite his soft appearance. was know for being a vicious, fearless leader, one that was not to be messed with.

"Yes it has," Cedarstar replied, nodding his head in agreement. He himself had tabby, brown fur and dark, brown eyes to match.

Goldenstar, the Windclan leader, stepped forward. "I think it's time to start the gathering." Goldenstar was a lean cat. He had bright orange, golden fur and brown eyes. He was one of the calmer leaders around. He rarely picked fights and always did what he thought would benefit his clan best in the long run.

Nodding in agreement, Blizzardstar let out a loud yowl, signalling the start of the gathering. The cats below ended their conversations in favour of focusing their attention on the four leaders. Cedarstar cast glances at the other leaders, asking permission to start. When no one objected his silently stepped forward.

"Thunderclan is prospering, we have appointed five new apprentices. Unfortunately only Sakurapaw and Buzzpaw were able to attend the gathering." Cedarstar paused as yowls of congratulations erupted from cats from the other clans. He could see both Sakurapaw and Buzzpaw fidgeting nervously under the stares of the many cats gathered.

"Although Thunderclan is strong," He put extra emphasis on strong. "We have news to report that over the past moon we have found signs of cats trespassing on Thunderclan territory, along all three borders. "

He had to pause as cries of outrage rose from the other clans. Finally getting fed up, he continued, raising his voice above the noise. "The scents were too faint to pin the incidents on any one clan, or any clan at all, but we caution you. If you are found intruding on our territory we will not hesitate to attack."

* * *

**A/N**

So...What did you think? Like it? Hate it?

I'm sorry if my vocabulary was to you dislike, I'm trying to expand on words I use. Also, what did you think of every cats name? Didn't see your favourite PoT character? Chances are they'll make an appearance sooner or later.

Okay, Question time!

1. What should Echizen's warrior name end up being. He will be a jet black cat with golden eyes. Some suggestions could be Emeraldpaw, (Cause he is often described as having an emerald ting to his hair, Thunderpaw, etc

2. Should Yamato/Passionfur, be an elder, or not enter the story until later and be somewhat evil or insane or something.

3. Should Zaizen be an apprentice or warrior? Keep in mind Ohtori is a apprentice. Just because I felt like it.

4. Should Inui or Fuji's older sister be the medicine cat. I'm just pondering this because I made Renji the medicine cat for Shadowclan.

5. Is there any warrior name I should change?

6. Too many OC's, I tried to add at least 3 to each clan. Not to many. Hopefully...

7. What should Tezuka and Shirashi look like! PLEASE see below for more details!

8. Any plot ideas for this story welcome. Ideas are always appreciated. ALWAYS.

Review Please!

At the end of every chapter I will try to include pictures of some characters.

**Violetstar**- www . freewebs rippedstorm / wolfstar . jpg(Broken Up,delete spaces and ( ) to the end of freewebs) (Yes I know it's Atobe who has violet hair and Yukimura has navy blue hair, but give me a break. I'm not adding in a navy blue cat for goodness sake!)

**Blizzardstar**-

images4 . fanpop image / photos / 16200000 / Beautiful-Blue-Eyes-cats- 16249915 - 1280-800 . jpg (Add after fanpop)

www. freewebs warriorcatpics7/featherheart1. jpg (Add after free webs)

(A mix of what I think he would look like. Delete spaces. I imagine the look in his eyes more like the second one, with the overall look, more like the first. )

**Goldenstar**-

earthclanwarriorsoftheforest .webs Lion%20Cat. jpg (Add after .webs)

www. mooseyscountrygarden garden-journal-07/cat-face-ginger. jpg (add after scountrygarden)

memberfiles. freewebs 92/43/97744392/photos/undefined/Golden. jpg (add after freewebs)

(Fill in spaces)

(OKAY i CANT DECIDE HIS APPEARANCE! HELP ME! I'm leaning towards the last or second. Please tell me what you think. Keep in mind it's the cat version of Shirashi and he has golden orangish hair and brown/orange/goldish eyes)

**Cedarstar -**

wwwraintal0nwebscom. webs 3664992660_8f4519f5d1. jpg (add after webs)

cdn . c . photoshelter img-get /I0000iM4Lxmv . vuM / s / 860/860/ 20120309-Miss-Kittys-rescue-cats - MG- 3565 . jpg (add after photoshelter)

(Fill in spaces)

(AGAIN! I can't decide. Both have an uncanny resemblance to Tezuka. The second one has such a stoic look to it. Keep in mind though that he will have brown eyes, even if that picture sort of portrays his eyes as green)

In case you forgot after that long journey of filling in spaces. Believe me, I'm the one who had to try and figure out how to get the links to work. Please review :)


End file.
